


When baking chocolate chip cookies

by WarriorQueen_94



Series: Ways To Say I Love You [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorQueen_94/pseuds/WarriorQueen_94
Summary: The way you said "I love you""When baking chocolate chip cookies"





	

The smell of freshly baked cookies was not what Alex had expected when she finally trudged through the apartment door. Sure she had expected multiple things, had expected to find Maggie curled on their sofa in her Stanford hoodie, had expected to find a pizza warming the oven and beer in their fridge, hell she had even expected to find Kara eagerly waiting to welcome her back after her hellish week away but finding Maggie dancing around their kitchen with flour on her cheeks and her bare legs on show was not what what Alex had expected.

Not expected but _definitely not_ unwelcome.

Definitely, _definitely_ , not unwelcome as Alex's eyes fixate on the sway of Maggie's hips.

It had been a long week.

"I didn't know you could bake babe." And Alex basks in the shriek badass Detective Maggie Sawyer lets free as she's startled by Alex's voice.

"You're home!" Maggie's grin is infectious, is breathtaking, is the most beautiful thing Alex has ever laid eyes on.

"Yeah, I'm home." Alex whispers as she pulls Maggie closer, as she buries her fingers in Maggie's hair, as she kisses Maggie deeply. As she kisses Maggie lovingly.

The beeper on the oven pulls Maggie from Alex's arms and Alex can't help but whine, can't help but pout at the loss of Maggie's warmth, at the loss of Maggie's touch.

"Not that I'm complaining babe, because those look heavenly, but why are you baking enough cookies to feed the entire DEO?"

"Well Kara's been missing you a lot, if the amount of times I've found her here curled on our sofa this past week is anything to go by, and I figured what would make her happier than you turning up at her apartment with enough chocolate chip cookies to feed the entire DEO?" Maggie looks up at her shyly, bashfully, lovingly.

And Alex has never been more in love.

Because her girlfriend, the love of her life, the person she can't wait to spend the rest of her life with is thinking of nothing more than making her little sister happy, is thinking of nothing more than making _her_ happy.

"I love you."

"Getting soft on me Danvers?"

"You love it."

"Yeah, yeah I do"


End file.
